Parts
In CSR Racing cars have seven parts that can be upgraded 5 times each, for a total of 35 individual upgrades. The parts that can be upgraded are as follows: # Engine # Turbo # Intake # Nitrous # Body # Tires # Transmission Engine, turbo, intake and nitrous significantly increase the car's power. Body upgrades reduce weight and grip (slightly). Tire upgrades greatly increase grip, thereby reducing wheel spin. And improving the transmission dramatically speeds up gear changes, slightly increases grip and slightly reduces weight. Engine Upgrading the engine increases the power of your car. Stage 4 increases the rev range, giving greater top speed. An exception to this is the McLaren F1 GTR and the Pagani Huayra, whose rev range remains unchanged after Stage 4 Engine upgrades. Upgrade stages #Re-mapped ECU #High performance camshafts #Full race cylinder head #Forged bottom end #Fully blueprinted engine Turbo Upgrading the turbo increases the power of your car. Upgrade stages #Updated actuator for higher boost (or – Install a turbo | or – Change pulley for more boost) #Improved intercooler #Enlarged turbo housing (or – Larger supercharger) #Ball bearing conversion (or – Change pulley for more boost) #Twin turbos (or – Twin supercharger) Intake Upgrading the intake increases the power of your car. Upgrade Stages #Performance panel filter #Induction kit #Stainless steel exhaust #Stainless steel header #Racing inlet manifold Nitrous Upgrading the nitrous system will give you a 1-3 second power boost during races. This is activated by tapping the large red button on the left of the screen once the race has started – you do not have to hold the button down, just a simple tap to start is the only control there is. Nitrous upgrades are often the most expensive of all upgrade types. Upgrade Stages #Dry nitrous system #Higher capacity bottle #Wet system with throttle body plate #Direct port delivery for improved power #Re-jetted nitrous system Boost Nitrous Boost nitrous is a more powerful, special nitrous that can only be obtained during a high stakes boss race. The agent will ask the player to buy it, noting that the crew leader will be a lot harder. It does cost real money and the player may choose to decline. However, it is very powerful. Body Upgrading the body will reduce the weight of your car, improving acceleration. However, it also sometimes reduces grip. Upgrade stages: #Stripping out unnecessary internal weight #Replace window glass with a lightweight transparent polycarbonate #Remove power steering and AC #Install sump shield and smooth undertray #Painted carbon fibre panels Tires Upgrading tires will increase the grip of your car. This reduces wheel spin and improves acceleration. Upgraded tires will also reduce the maximum speed of the car. Upgrade Stages #Premium road tyres #Sports tyres #Soft compound sports tyres #Grooved slicks #Slicks Transmission Upgrading your gearbox will reduce the gear shift time. Stage two upgrade reduces weight and Stage 4 upgrade will increase grip. However, some cars have different upgrade stages that only decrease shift time. Upgrade Stages #Upgraded clutch and lightened flywheel #Composite axples/propshaft (or – Front mounted oil cooler) #Quickshift gear lever #Limited slip differential (or – Titanium gearbox [F12berlinetta] | or – Replacement syncronysing ring [F430]) #Sequential transmission Stage 4 and 5 Import Times Stage 4 and 5 parts are imports which take time to be delivered. Parts can be delivered instantly in exchange for some gold. * Tier 1: 2 minutes * Tier 2: 6 minutes * Tier 3: 12 minutes * Tier 4: 40 minutes * Tier 5: 30 Minutes